personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Shigetoki
Makoto Shigetoki is a character in the series. Appearance * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Page of Coins Personality Makoto is a mature person with a slight superiority complex and a tenancy to fall asleep without warning. She is always willing to lend advice and keep an ear open to listen, but will tell people off if it's idiotic. Makoto had slight problems with actual people that aren't already close friends and can barely make any meaningful, lasting relationships. She's very paranoid at points, and is the type to look over her shoulder while walking anywhere because she doesn't want to be stalked. This is due to what happened in the online game, Oberon Online and its players. Makoto is a trustworthy and loyal person, but will stab you in the back if you do the same to her. She's really good at lying, and will punch someone in the face if they need it. Makoto does have a slightly sadistic side that she's not afraid to show. In fact, she enjoys scaring people that she doesn't like. Background There's really nothing special. Makoto's dad ran out on them when she was two, which left her mother and brother to help raise her. Her brother, more often than not, told her right from wrong and told her not to be a snitch or else she'd get in deep trouble, so she grew up learning how to lie about things if something went wrong, only smiling and shaking her head. This ended up with her getting relentlessly bullied as she wasn't about to be a snitch and bring trouble to others. It ended up getting really bad with the bullying, to the point that Makoto lost teeth due to people punching her in the face. From then, it turned out that Makoto was starting to shut herself in and try to block out what was happening to her. Her mother and brother both reprimanded her for not coming to them about it, and Makoto said she wasn't a snitch so she wasn't going to snitch on people. Needless to say, she let it continue until she finally snapped and punched someone in the face, smiling all the while. Deciding to drop out of school, seeing as she couldn't do anything right in her mind, Makoto beta tested Oberon Online when she was able to and got the game as a birthday gift, along with an optimal computer to run it on. Now, Makoto has taken the job of an online mascot, only logging out of the game to eat or sleep. The reason she's a mascot? They wanted someone like Leia as their mascot, so then she offered her character and got a job as their mascot. She met Ryuunosuke at a convention for the game, their first meeting a mirror of how they met in-game. She was able to realize how she felt about him but kept it internalized as to not make him feel obligated to return her feelings. They kept in touch over the game up until it shut down. Makoto moved to Japan to study to be a teacher and so, she and Ryuunosuke reconnected during this time. She finally did confess, but fell asleep right after. It turned out that Ryuu felt the same way, and so the two of them married. Inochikage was where they settled after a long while and Makoto started teaching Math along with overseeing the Journalism Club. She has been trying to keep herself from contacting Ryuu so he can work at his job and not be a burden to him. Pulling the Strings Trivia